


so make a wish

by CapnShellhead



Series: birthday remix [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2018 Stony MCU Bingo, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Steve has a few things planned for Tony's birthday





	so make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this quick birthday porn fic for Tony's birthday! <3
> 
> For the second free space on my bingo card.

Steve wakes before Tony on this day.

It’s par for the course with them. Steve wakes around five and goes for a run. When he returns, he showers and usually Tony joins him or he climbs into bed and lies with Tony for another hour or so. But today is a special day and Steve channels his excess energy into a more selfless task. 

He nuzzles Tony’s soft cock, breathing wetly over the bulge before tugging the briefs down Tony’s thighs. He takes hold of the length, stroking it gently before taking the head into his warm mouth. Tony shifts a little, his thigh twitching as Steve pulls up to lap at the head a little, stroking Tony more firmly. He breathes in Tony’s scent, loses himself in the task for a moment, thinking about the day ahead. 

He had a few things planned for Tony’s special day: a day out with Pepper, a party and a gift Steve was nervous about presenting. He’d bought it a few months back but it took a while to psyche himself up but, this seemed like the perfect occasion. Tony always made a big deal out doing things for Steve and he wants to return the favor.

Tony hardens for him rather quickly, dripping precome along Steve’s tongue. He hums eagerly, sucking ardently at the head as he takes more and more of Tony’s length in his mouth. He pulls up, licking from root to tip, enjoying the way Tony leaks wet and messy for him. He didn’t get a chance to do this as often as he liked. He drops a hand to himself as he takes Tony into his mouth again. Then he hears a soft groan and smiles, pulling off to see Tony watching him a little dazedly. Steve slides his tongue along the underside of Tony’s cock, a teasing glint in his eye as Tony’s mouth falls open. He does it again, admiring the needy way Tony’s cock jerks and dribbles more precome.

“Good morning,” he pants, his cock twitching eagerly in Steve’s grasp. 

Steve smiles, breathing wetly over the head, murmuring “Happy birthday, Tony.” Tony’s eyes widen as Steve engulfs the head. Tony’s head falls back, his fingers scratching at Steve’s short hair as his hips buck desperately. He grips their sheets, trying to quiet his needy little sounds and it goes straight to Steve’s cock. He watches Tony, enjoying the way the light streamed in from the large windows and bathed him in light. Tony’s thighs tremble, his stomach tightening with every greedy suck of Steve’s mouth. 

He can just make out Tony’s desperate pleas, “Steve, Steve, baby, I’m not going to last long.” Steve pets the sensitive insides of his thighs, rolls his balls in his hands. He presses a rough finger pad to Tony’s entrance and Tony’s tenses, his cock pulses and he spills down Steve’s throat. “Steve,” he whines, his hips working before Steve holds him down rather easily and sucks him dry. Tony shudders, crying out as Steve pulls him closer and cleans him up. 

When he pulls off, Tony is a boneless, bundle of limbs on the bed, his face flushed and relaxed. He opens his eyes and lets out a soft laugh, petting Steve’s hair tiredly, “Happy birthday to me.”

Steve drops a kiss on the inside of his knee and climbs off the bed. He tugs his shirt over his head and steps out of his briefs. “There’s more where that came from.” Tony stares at him with glee before shaking his head. 

“It’s too early.” Steve sighs and tugs him down by his legs, pulling Tony over his shoulder. “Steve,” he whines, devolving into laughter, spanking Steve’s lightly as he starts towards the bathroom. “Why don’t you carry me everywhere?”

+

Even knowing Steve had time to plan, Tony seems surprised at how many people show up for his birthday dinner. Had Pepper thrown one of the large shindigs from the old days and rented out a club, Tony would’ve understood. Who wants to come by the tower for a quiet dinner without any wacky, drunken antics to talk about around the water cooler Monday morning? Tony Stark is a boring kept man now and he’s surprised anyone outside of Rhodey and Pepper show up. 

Steve pulls him into his lap on the couch and nuzzles into his neck. He’d been surgically attached to Tony’s hip since he came back from his spa day with Pepper. Normally, Tony would be a little self-conscious about the others seeing them like this but Steve was so rarely this clingy and affectionate in public. Plus, it was nice and it was his birthday for god’s sake. He twines their fingers together and bites back the sappy smile when Steve kisses his hand. 

Natasha brings Tony a gift bag before settling on the couch next to Pepper. Tony pulls out a bundle of fabric and rolls his eyes, “This is my hoodie, you know?” he asks and Natasha grins. 

“Dig further, genius,” she snarks and he pulls out a bundle of red and blue fabric. It’s a scarf; a well-knit scarf. It must’ve taken her some time to make this and he smiles despite himself, holding the soft bundle to his cheek. Natasha didn’t often express affection openly but it seemed he’d made it to the inner circle.

“Thanks, Tash,” he says and she smiles, leaning into Pepper as the redhead drapes an arm around her. 

Rhodey tosses Tony a box. He unwraps it to find some sort of card. Steve peeks over his shoulder to get a look at it. “No way! Rhodster, you’re the best!” he shouts and Rhodey salutes him. Steve frowns, a little confused. “I get to go on a tour of the SWORD headquarters!” he says excitedly and Steve kisses his cheek with a smile. 

“Thanks, Rhodes,” he says and Rhodey smiles.

“Anything for the little space nerd. Plus, I had a contact and she owed me a favor,” he says. 

Thor brings over a large bundle of something wrapped in smooth silk. Tony unwraps it rather eagerly and Thor’s eyes go wide. He rushes forward to slow Tony’s movements. “Careful, careful.” Steve eyes him hesitantly and helps hold an end of it as Tony unwraps it. 

Natasha’s eyes widen and she leans over to get a better look. “You gave him a sword?” 

“Not just any sword,” Thor says. “It was forged on Nidavelllir,” Thor explains. “They craft the world’s most powerful weapons in this realm and house nearly every gem and metal you can think of. I’d like to take you someday. If you’d like to go, that is.”

Tony runs his finger over the flat of the sword, his eyes wide. When he looks up, his eyes are soft, “That would be amazing, Thor. Thank you,” he says sincerely, wrapping it up carefully. 

Bruce comes over next, running a nervous hand through his hair. Tony shakes his head, “Brucie, you’re already making me dinner. You didn’t have to get me anything else.”

Bruce flashes a wry smile, “I thought so but the other guy didn’t want to look like a cheapskate,” he says, handing over a small package wrapped in newspaper. Bruce wrings his hands together, gesturing as Tony unwraps it. “He thought you’d like this, for some reason.”

Inside is a picture of Tony sitting on Hulk’s shoulder. It wasn’t a perfect shot; the photographer having caught it by chance as Tony landed there but it’s adorable. Hulk holding Tony up with a fond smile and Tony beaming for the camera. Steve takes hold of it with a fond smile, running a hand over Tony’s head. “Cute,” he murmurs softly. 

Tony wipes at his eyes which earns an interested glance from Steve before he pushes his head away playfully. “Tell the big guy I loved it, okay?” Bruce nods with a bright smile and heads for the kitchen.

“Dinner’s ready,” he calls out and the others disperse, Natasha eying Tony’s sword covetously. Tony starts to get up when Steve pets his stomach, his voice low in his ear. “I’ll give you my gift a little bit later, okay?” he asks, sending a brushfire down Tony’s spine. He nods, climbing up as everyone gathers around the table. 

In the spirit of tradition, there was a cake with candles. To everyone’s surprise, save maybe Nat’s, Clint made the cake. He put about a hundred candles on top because he’s an asshole but it’s the thought that counts. Tony looks around at all the smiling faces and is a little overcome by the fact that he doesn’t know what to wish for. He has friends, he has family, he has Steve, he has a home… he has just about everything he needs. 

So, he blows out the candles with only one wish: _please let me keep this_.

+

After everyone heads off to bed, Tony sits on the couch in his room and waits for Steve to join him. He exits the bathroom in a bathrobe and Tony cocks his head to the side. Steve takes hold of the tie with a raised brow, “You can’t laugh, okay?” he asks.

Tony’s instantly overcome with the urge but he chokes it down, nodding, “Scout’s honor.”

“You were never a scout,” Steve reminds him but he waits a moment before dropping the robe. Tony’s eyes widen almost comically, his breath catching. 

“How did you – where?” Tony stutters, leaning forward as Steve pads forward. 

Someone had pulled some strings and put together an Ironette costume that fit Captain America. The shorts were indecently tight, a garter in place of the boots and the top was hanging on by a prayer, outlining Steve’s pecs delightfully. Tony’s mouth waters, his hands itching to touch but a part of him wants to hold off, embed this image in his memory forever. 

“Babe, you look…” he shakes his head, taking in Steve’s muscular form, his thick thighs tensing as he shifts nervously from foot to foot. “You look amazing,” he says honestly.

“Yeah?” Steve asks, running a hand over his hair. He eyes Tony bashfully, “I thought it might be too much but Pepper seemed to think you’d like it.”

 _She deserves way more money than I pay her_ , Tony thinks. “C’mere,” he murmurs and Steve comes forward, grinning when Tony wraps his hands around his waist. He drops a kiss to Steve’s exposed stomach, his beard scratching lightly against Steve’s skin. “You look indecent.”

Steve sighs, breathing quickening when Tony kisses a line down to the waistband of the shorts. “That’s what I was going for.” Tony’s fingers trail teasing circles in the dimples above his ass. “You made such a big deal on my birthday so I wanted to return the favor.”

Tony pulls the front of Steve’s shorts down and sucks a mark above his hip before letting go. “Thank you and I’ll take good care of these because you are definitely wearing them again.” He tugs Steve down into his lap and pulls him into a kiss. Steve groans, rocking in Tony’s lap, half hard already. Tony sucks on his tongue, rocking with him, his hands on Steve’s hips. 

He pulls away to kiss a spot behind Steve’s ear as Steve asks, “I am, am I?”

“If I have anything to do with it,” Tony replies between kisses, palming Steve’s chest and feeling him shudder in his lap. He was so much larger yet so much more sensitive than Tony. Tony used to wonder if it had something to do with the serum but, according to Steve, he’d always been that way. Tony had brought himself off quite a few times to the image of skinny Steve writhing around, driven crazy by a little nipple play. He pulls away now, stroking his thumb over Steve’s nipple and feeling it harden beneath his finger. 

Steve lets out a soft moan, his breath catching when Tony slides over it again. Tony pinches it sharply, earning a quick aborted thrust of Steve’s hips. He takes hold of the left nipple, tugging lightly as Steve sighs, “Tony.” Tony unties the back and lets the pieces of the top fall away. Steve’s nipples are flushed and hard, the right drawing his mouth to it hungrily. He laps at it gently, earning a low moan before he takes it into his mouth. “Fuck,” Steve murmurs, the scratch of Tony’s beard earning a whine. Tony laps at the left bud, holding Steve still as he starts to writhe.

He slides a kind hand over Steve’s bulge and groans. “God, I forgot how wet this makes you,” he murmurs, breathing wetly over Steve’s nipple. He bites at the bud lightly and pinches the other. Steve moans, pushing against Tony’s palm. Tony eyes him slyly, the hunger in Steve’s eyes stoking the fire in his belly. “I could bring you off just like this,” he says and Steve whines, his toes curling. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, babe?” Steve nods eagerly, pushing into Tony’s mouth.

“Help me out,” Tony says, pulling Steve down more securely in his lap. He starts a slow rhythm, working his hips against Steve’s, their groins pressed together. “That’s it, just like that, so good for me,” he praises, earning a low whine. He drops his mouth over Steve’s nipple again, tugging lightly on the other. Steve pants, the soft fabric of the shorts making everything wetter, slicker. He’s close, Tony can feel that and he knows just what will drive Steve over the edge. He pulls off, pulling Steve out of his shorts as he takes hold of the hard buds. He leans in, taking Steve’s mouth as he tugs firmly, grinding up against Steve’s bare cock. Steve groans, mouth falling open as his cock jerks hard and needy between them. Tony pushes forward again; once, twice and then Steve pulls away from his mouth, crying out as he shoots across his chest, his cock pulsing hard as he gasps. 

Tony leans in, nipping at one of the sensitive buds and feels Steve shake apart. Tony keeps at it, letting his beard scratch along the wet bud as he moves to the next one, his cock throbbing as Steve continues to spill untouched. Steve pants, taking Tony’s mouth as he comes down, his hands reaching for Tony’s zipper. He pulls Tony out and takes a firm hold of his length, taking Tony’s tongue as he strokes him. It’s over embarrassingly quickly, Tony’s hands in Steve’s hair as he comes messily between them. Steve milks him cleverly, sucking greedily at Tony’s mouth as he works him. 

When he pulls up for air, the mess between them sets in. He pulls at his shirt with a sigh. “Worth it,” he remarks, watching Steve smile at him. 

“Did you have a good birthday?” he whispers and Tony’s heart warms. He leans in for a kiss, a smile on his face.

“Best I ever had.”


End file.
